


"i love you" | a jeongmin oneshot

by Quinn_Possible



Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, but not actually, seungmin dies, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Possible/pseuds/Quinn_Possible
Summary: seungmin loves jeongin to death.*this was also written in 2019. i, again, rewritten it so it flows better and isn't cringey. this was actually inspired by a dream that  2019 quinn had and yk, writer shit. this is veyr heavy angst, as stated in the tags. it has swear words, like two of them. this was written in six days and edited in two. I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS PLEASE DON'T SURE ME JAY WHY PEE OPPAR*
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198664
Kudos: 2





	"i love you" | a jeongmin oneshot

my eyes opened up to a dark room, nothing in it besides a door in the distance. through my splitting headache, one that felt worse than getting hit in the head with millions of hammers, i could barely see anything. while the headache was bad, the lack of light was also making me feel disorientated.i could hear an ac running loudly somewhere, which explained the chill that was sent down my sore spine. 

“seungmin.” a voice whispered into the seamlessly never-ending room of darkness. it shocked me more than scared me. i didn't feel a presence in the room before but then there was a sudden announcement of one. the shock made my head whip up real fast, sending a loud crack from my neck bouncing against the dark walls. i tried to lift my hands to reach and tend to my aching neck. it was then when i realized that my hands were tied up. 

“seungmin.” the same voice whispered, sounding a bit more frantic. my previously clouded mind were clear. the pain was gone and now i could feel myself panicking. why am i here? how did i even get here? when did i even- where am i?

  
  


i blinked a couple of times and my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room. i saw a silhouette of a person, that stood still in the corner, silent. fear trembled all around my paralyzed body, eyes still focused on the unmoving  _ thing _ . 

it kept whispering. specifically whispering my name. over and over until i hated the sound of it. i wanted to throw up due to the nervousness resting in my lower stomache.

"oh, minnie." the silhouette constantly whispered, seemingly calling out for me. something in me recognized the voice. it was oddly familiar. despite the crazy situation, i could hear some of the warmth. it was oddly safe. on the other hand, the good qualities were drowned out by the way it sounded like it wanted revenge. i wanted to call out for help but for some reason, i couldn’t.

a few minutes passed and i stopped counting how many times the  _ thing  _ whispered my name. my body almost relaxed, but then the silhouette stood up. i let out a shaky breath, terrified. the silhouette’s walking style was irregular and strange. the shape of it was familiar. too familiar. where have i seen it?

“seungmin.” the whispers sounded frantic, like the  _ thing  _ was searching for something. the whispers didn’t scare me anymore as they agitated me. it was annoying, not knowing anything about anything. not being able to logically think my way out of this situation.

it now was doing circles around my bound body. something was clicking and scraping against each other. the scraping noise told me that it was something sharp, something metal.

wait, sharp? metal? 

the two terrifying descriptions made the knot inside my stomache grow terribly bigger. the person was whispering my name at an alarming rate, sometimes stumbling over the words. it didn’t waver the fear that was instilled into me. the scraping sounds increased and the clinking rhythm sped up tremendously. my heart beat was following the tempo.

and as if everything was removed in an instant, everything went silent. if i really wanted to, or even if i could, i could drop a pin and hear hit the carpet. i couldn’t see the silhouette, couldn’t hear anything besides my own heavy breathing. dumbly, i tried to scream for some sort of help. of course it didn’t work, all i could let out was a rasp of incoherent mumbles.

i sat there, terrified. the time around me meant nothing. i could’ve been here for two days or two minutes. nothing made sense. my ears then picked up on a sound and then  _ it  _ appeared in front of me.

except for it was jeongin… yang jeongin, my crush, my best friend. the fox of our friend group. he was holding two knives in his hands, clinking them together. which were covered with blood. i looked at his face. he was wearing his reading glasses, and his hair was curled. that’s not what stood out to me in the moment. his face was graced with a psychotic smile, all his teeth showing. they were laced with his braces, and usually while that would give him an innocent look, it now made me panic. 

can some explain to me why jeongin is standing in front of me, which i am still tied up, looking like he was about to kill me? 

that’s when it hit me. jeongin is going to kill me.

i could feel my breathing get heavier, and i could hear jeongin let out a laugh. his smile got impossibly wider as he took my head in between his index finger and his thumb, forcing me to look in his cold, hard eyes. it was a contrast from what the warm brown that i was used to. a terrible contrast.

“silly minnie…” jeongin raised his knife and whispered into the air. he was so close to em that we were basically breathing the same air. even in this situation i couldn’t help but want to kiss him. is this what they mean by stockholm syndrome? 

**“i love you.’**

that was the only thing he said before the knife was being lodged into my stomache. i let out a scream of fear and pain, the first sound my body was able to make the whole time i was awake. i could feel the blood spilling from the gash in my stomache. i was choking on the blood spilling from my mouth. there was even blood pouring from my nose and ears. i got dizzy and eventually, the inevitable happened.

i woke up in a bed?

i woke up in a frenzy, my breathing loud in my ears. i looked around, seeing seven pairs of eyes staring back at me. there was a hand on my thigh and something cold on my forehead. i looked around again and realized that i was not in my room, but in the room of a specific person.

jeongin.

soon enough, i realized that i was at a sleepover, with my friends. and my crush. the one who stabbed me.

“what the fuck?” i groaned, closing my eyes again. i could hear someone snicker.

“you had a panic attack in your fucking sleep, seungmin.”


End file.
